


the boys on boards

by kaylee_notfound



Category: DreamTeam / DNF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylee_notfound/pseuds/kaylee_notfound
Summary: random little thing I started working on... a love story perhaps :)my twitter is @swagggace if you know me.I won't keep you here to long.have fun reading lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

it was the middle of a war, so nothing exciting happened anymore. dream would just lay in his bedroom all day doing nothing. all of his friends were in war, making dream feel sick knowing one day they could be gone from his life. 

dream went downstairs, he rather not waste his days lying in bed feeling sorry for himself. he sees his skateboard in the closet almost as if it were calling his name as he grabbed it. 

he looked at the board, almost admiring the scratched up flames on the bottom. he decided not to waste anymore time,, for it was going to get dark soon. as he rushed out the door he almost felt happy for once, he knew this happened everytime though, and would not last. but this time he decided to enjoy it. 

the skatepark was dreams favorite place. he went just about everyday. it was dreams way of getting away. getting away from the war, the fighting, just everything. 

this was dreams safe place to be. its just where he could enjoy himself. 

dream went up and down the ramps at least 100 times letting his blonde hair flow in the wind. all he could think about is how sad his life must be. his friends are gone at a risk of death and he's back home just skateboarding everyday. 

he had no choice though. while everyone was getting sent out, dream was home. he had gotten a pretty bad skateboarding injury. almost good timing. 

he thinks about the good times when skateboarding with sapnap, joking around, drinking alcohol. they were stupid, but at least they had fun. 

dream smiles as he sleeps thinking of those good times.

dream wakes up later than normal, he knew he shouldn't have been at the skatepark as late as he was. he rushed out of bed to get to the post office. 

just about everyday dream waits to see if he got any new letters. finally today he received one. 

dear dream, 

hey its sapnap.. incase you forgot me. things are so shitty out here, hopefully its better back at home. I'm going to assume you replaced me by now, but let's be honest nobody can top me as a friend. I'm just the best.. okay enough joking around my times almost up to write this.. so i hope everything's good and hopefully I can write you again soon. 

goodbye dream hope you're still the same bitch when I get home :)  
\- sapnap. 

dreams eyes filled up with tears. 

"why the fuck am i crying over this?" dream mumbles trying not to cry. 

thinking he'll see sapnap soon enough dream lost all care. dream knew it was selfish, but he was pissed. pissed that sapnap went to war.. knowing sapnap could've stayed with dream.. knowing if he had never gotten hurt they could've at least been together. 

dream ripped up the letter. 

before letting his emotions get to him, dream laid in bed. although he was upset, he hid it. he was good at that. well, usually. 

he held back tears as he laid on his pillow and let his mind drift. 

he wondered if anything else could go wrong. 

he woke up earlier today, but didn't even want to get out of bed. dream was still feeling off from last night. it was almost like the feeling you get after a long night of drinking, but in a bad way.. this wasn't anything he wanted to feel. 

dream grabbed his skateboard and decided to go to the skatepark again. 

even when he didn't feel like going, he did. it was almost a routine now. its the only way he could keep himself entertained at this point. 

finally arriving something felt off. dream couldn't tell what so he looked around at his surroundings. 

it was quiet. 

of course it was quiet. he knew nobody ever came, which is why he liked it so much. a few hours went by doing random tricks on the rails, and dream started remembering the good times. the times he wish were the present. 

"I cant wait until all of this is over. I hate this war, and honestly right now I just hate this town" dream mumbles to himself. 

frustrated, dream starts doing kickflips on the plain pavement. he tries to let his anger out this way sometimes. but like always he falls over after getting to aggressive. 

"goddammit" dream spits out after brushing his knees off. 

"hey you ok?" an unfamiliar voice yells from behind him. 

Dream strikes his head back quickly to see a man standing in the old tunnel he and sapnap used to hangout in. 

he almost feels hopeful that its sapnap, until he sees the man's height of course. 

"I saw you fall, and wanted to check up on you" the man said awkwardly. 

"ohh yeah, im fine, just a bit clumsy" dream chuckled. 

dream studied the man, he wore odd sunglasses although they were in the middle of the night, had brown hair, and was honestly pretty cute. 

the man walked closer putting his hand out. 

"hey, im george" 

"hey uhm, im dream" dream said in a confused manor. 

dream gave the man a quick nod and quickly rode his board away. he started to head home. how could his safe place be safe if someone else is there? 

when he laid in his bed he couldn't tell what his emotions were. maybe its because he's been putting his emotions off for too long. or maybe its because he feels too many. 

he feels upset that he had left the skatepark earlier than he expected. he feels mad that someone else was there and taking his safe spot. he also felt one more thing. almost like disappointment perhaps? 

dream couldn't tell what this feeling was, but did not get a good feeling about it. he felt although he shouldn't have interacted with that man today. 

he ignored his feelings and started thinking. the man there had no skateboard so what could he have been doing? why did he feel the need to talk to me? do I want to see him again? 

he thought for hours, getting him barely any sleep.


	2. maybe we can be friends....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream doesn't really like george. but maybe just maybe things can work out. maybe they can become friends.

dream decided to skip the skatepark today. 

he knew why of course. but almost didn't want to admit that. he knew, but almost managed to hid it from himself. obviously dream wasn't a selfish person, at least he didn't think so. but he was almost mad about that other guy. he knew it wasn't the guys fault although.. 

its just that he felt although the skatepark was all he had left. and someone just went ahead and took it from him. it made him angry. he didn't have the one place he loved to himself anymore. he didn't want new friends, he liked his friends now. 

although he almost felt sad he didn't want to go back for some reason. 

he didn't feel like complaining anymore and finally got out of bed. like always he only got up to get breakfast. today he just got woke cereal, sapnaps favorite to be exact. which reminded dream to see if sapnap had wrote him back from his last letter. 

"nope. no new letters today" 

dream really didn't want to hear that. honeslty it was the last thing he wanted to hear.. although dream wanted to seem tough, he knew he wasn't. he hated how everything was now. he missed his best friend, and now couldn't go to his favorite place. 

laying in bed dream felt something wierd. he felt although hopeful something was going to change. it was almost like when you know something good is going to happen while watching a movie. but this was real life. 

his mind went on. maybe sapnap would be home soon. maybe thats why he didn't get a letter like he did before. maybe the war ended. maybe everything will go back to normal. maybe that man is gone. maybe- 

dream fell asleep. this was a good sleep, he was hopeful. 

dream got ready a bit earlier today after last night. 

he was happy... or his mind convinced him something about today would be amazing. but dream sure believed it. and honestly why ruin this one day. 

he just hoped he was right, and that today would be the day it all went back. 

back to normal. back to the good days. back to when he was this happy everyday. 

dream grabbed his board with a smile. he wonders if he'll see sapnap and his other friends when he gets there. 

knowing that's getting too far ahead of himself he goes out the door. 

finally arriving dream hops off his board. anxiously waiting to hear his friends voices. 

nothing. 

his smile faded a bit. he didn't want to lose hope completely yet. he couldn't be wrong, right? he started pacing around looking for any familiar faces. 

he sees one. 

he let out a small sigh. it was george. he felt a bit disappointed not seeing his friends, but he wasn't even mad this time. 

dream decided to make an effort to talk to him today. he didn't think he wanted to be friends of course, that would make him feel guilty. guilty that he couldn't wait for his real friends to come back. guilty he almost replaced them. 

although the two boys were awkward at first, it started to become a more normal conversation. 

dream notices that again today the boy had no skateboard. 

"hopefully this isn't messed up to ask but why don't you ever have a skateboard?" dream asked. 

"I used to come here everyday to watch my friend skate and show me tricks. He promised me one day he would even teach me.." george responded. 

"oh well where is he? if you want we can all board together." dream questions. 

george sighs and continues to say "no, we can't. he died in the war a few weeks ago." 

this made dream feel awful. he went a bit quiet. 

"oh im sorry I had no idea" dream says, trying to break the silence. 

"oh no its not your fault at all! I mean its kinda wierd to just sit alone doing nothing at a skatepark" george shows a little smile. 

dream tries to smile back, "I dont think its wierd. I understand why you're here. at least I think so." 

george smiles and proceeds to leave the tunnel. 

"bye dream!" 

"bye george." 

dream was tired anyways. 

after riding back home he sat in his chair. now knowing more about george he feels guilty ever getting mad. he felt almost glad he talked to him. it was almost the feeling you get after finishing a test you were dreading. 

hours past and he got ready for bed. it was pretty late for him to be up anyways. 

as he laid down he wondered if george had felt the same way. if he had felt mad at dream for being in his safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter !! next chapter will be better i promise :) maybe even new characters introduced soon .


	3. why is he pretty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe george still wants to learn to skate. maybe dream can teach him. maybe they can help each other cope.

dream was excited today. although he woke up a bit late, he knew he would get to the skatepark the same time as always. he raced to get ready. 

he ate a protein bar with some orange juice, and then grabbed his skateboard. 

he was on his sidewalk walking to the street when he had a thought. he ran back inside and packed a backpack. 

it almost felt like it took hours to finally arrive. he was excited to see george today. nothing exciting even happens anymore. maybe he could at least have fun with someone. 

george wasn't there. 

he felt a bit disappointed but decided to skate anyways. he decided to practice a new trick. he wanted to learn an 540 Rodeo Flip. he thought that trick was so cool. sapnap tried to teach him it, but dream always got to scared. 

he was probably there for hours just failing at the flip. finally he landed it. 

he heard clapping along with a "go dream!!" 

he turned to see george. 

he didn't even bother to hide his smile. he was happy to see him. he ran over to george with his bag. 

he opened it. 

dream pulled out some waters, snacks, an extra hoodie, and an extra pair of vans. typical things to bring. 

it caught georges attention when he pulled out an extra skateboard. 

"listen, I know im not your friend or anything.....but we could skate together." dream shrugged holding the skateboard. 

george looked down for a moment. 

dream immediately regretted this. what if he made him upset. what if he fucked this all up. what if he was too fast. what if- 

he realized it was silent. he decided to add something to what he already said. 

"no I mean im sorry, I just have an extra board and figured you might want to learn. only if you want to though I understand if you dont- i mean." dream stuttered. 

"no no I do, dream." george replies trying to assure dream. 

dream gives a small smile in response. 

george took off those odd goggles and asked if he were ready to go. 

the boys each picked up a skateboard. walking over to the smooth area dream gets a better look at george. 

usually he only sees him in that dim tunnel. today they were out in the sun. george had lighter brown hair when in the sun. and his eyes were so pretty. 

no. george was pretty. 

dream was almost stunned he could even say this. call a boy, who he barely knows pretty. 

dream showed george some basic things: how to stand on the board, how to get on and off, how to push yourself, how to stop. 

george followed what dream said carefully. 

george got on the board tried to push to go, but fell. 

dream walked over and helped him up. after making sure george was okay,, they both laughed at it. they had a long night ahead. 

after more and more fails george asks if he can try a kickflip. 

dream makes sure to tell him that that'll be harder, but what ever he wants to do they can do. 

george looked at dream and asked "could you like spot me or something?" 

dream agreed to helping george stand back on the board. 

george barely meet dreams height even on the board. dream almost laughed at that fact. 

george put his hands out. dream hesitantly held them both. he's never had to spot anyone on a board. he hoped he would be good at it. 

george tried to jump while dream would help him flip the board. 

it was almost nothing holding georges hands, there wasn't much effort needed since he just had to jump and flip a board. 

dream liked the feeling of holding georges hands. he almost felt comfort. finally. he felt happy for once. 

he noticed georges eyes again. this time he could see them better. he was closer. they were different colors. one was brown, and one was blue. they were both perfect shades though. perfect for george. george is just perfect. maybe this is more than- 

dream stops himself when he hears a voice ask "ready?" 

he feels george try to kickflip before he was ready, which caused him to fall down. 

dream helped him up, apologizing. 

did he just let that happen? did he just zone out admiring george? did he let george fall? did he just loose georges trust? dream panicked. 

george assured him it was okay, although dream knew it wasn't. 

"no, its not okay I just made you fall. are you hurt or anything?" dream says. 

"just my leg really hurts" george shrugged. 

george lifted his sweatpants and there was a bruise where he had fallen. that made dream feel worse. 

"I dont think I should really try to kick again incase I hurt myself worse. I'm gonna go home.." 

"yeah I get that," dream responded. 

"see you tomorrow!" george yelled from across the park. 

"bye george!" dream yells back. 

tomorrow. 

he wanted to see me again. he said we would see each other tomorrow. he might want to be friends too. maybe this can be something. maybe just maybe. 

dreams mind raced filling his stomach with butterflies.


	4. forgotten best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you ever forget your best friend? what about replace them? did dream make a mistake?

dream woke up and started to walk over to his closet. he was about to pick the hoodie he would wear today. 

then it caught his eye.

a random piece of crumpled paper. 

he picked it up and saw what it was.

it was one of sapnaps old letters, the dream ripped up. 

thats when it hit him. 

he hasn't gone to get letters from sapnap. he hasn't been writing to him.

these words made his heart sink. 

hes never gotten ready this fast. throughout on random clothing, skipping breakfast. he even forgot socks. 

the speed he rode his skateboard down the hill wasn't too safe. especially for being on a road. he didn't care. 

he needed to check for letters. fast.

finally arriving he sees the place. 

he asks for his letters and gets 3. 

3 letters he hasn't opened. 3 letters sapnap never got a response on. 3 letters just sitting left behind. 

he raced home and opened every single letter. 

the first one read : 

hey dream things are getting tough out here. its no big deal though im strong. remember how I always beat you in nerf wars? now I'm going to beat a real one.   
hopefully things are better at home though. hey do me a favor and go to the skatepark for me. learn some tricks to show me when I get back.   
\- sapnap. 

the second one read: 

hey, no response? thats odd. you always respond to me. I hope everything's good with you. as long as you're doing okay im happy. maybe at least respond to this one? I just don't want to be worried something happened to you man.   
\- sapnap 

the third one read:  
  
okay so either you hate me or something bad happened.. I just hope you hate me at this point. I know you're getting my letters dream. everyone else is getting responses so it can't just be me. please dude I'm bored without your dumb stories just respond with one  
\- sapnap 

dream really messed up this time. 

his best friend, stuck in war. probably pretty bored with everything. probably scared for his life.. can't even get a response. 

how could dream forget? 

seriously. sapnap and dream have been friends, best friends to be exact for years. and he really just forgot him like that? 

he knew why. he knew exactly why.

george. 

hes been so busy trying to see george. trying to impress george. trying to get close with george. 

but forgetting his own friend? that's low even for dream. 

dream decided to write sapnap a longer response today: 

'hey man. sorry I haven't been responding. I completely forgot to go to the post office. I could never hate you sapnap don't think that please. I've been running around trying to impress some boy' 

he rips that page up. he's just embarrassed right now. 

he trys again: 

'hey man. sorry I haven't been responding. I completely forgot to go to the post office. I could never hate you sapnap don't think that please. I've been running around trying to impress someone I met at the skatepark. I guess its pretty cool finding someone out here anymore. also, I landed some new tricks. I'll have to show you. and if that someone im chasing likes me back you might have someone to meet soon :)  
\- dream

it wasn't the best, but it'll do. 

dream sent the letter to be mailed on his way to the skatepark. 

george was there. 

dream blushed seeing george.

although he knew george didn't like him back dream was still a little simp.

"whys your face all red?" george teases. 

dream lied right though his teeth saying he had a fever. 

"oh well if you dont want to skate today" george pauses. 

"I probably shouldn't I guess" dream says disappointed that he used that lie. 

george problably knew he was lying anyways. nobody just turns red from a fever like he did. 

"actually george i had a question.... can I have your phone number" dream asks. 

"you trying to flirt or something because I meannnnn." george jokes as they exchange numbers. 

dream rolled his eyes "oh come on now" 

now george is blushing. that was hot. 

they both go home and immediately text each other: 

* for george   
• for dream 

"hey george" • 

"hey dream"*  
"get discord"* 

"bold of you to think I dont have it"• 

"oh lolll"* 

after adding each other on discord they started a facetime. 

both finding out about their interests in minecraft they start playing together. 

both of them were coders. well, try to be. theyre a bit rusty, but overall not bad. making the game more enjoyable. 

dream felt guilty playing with george although. since he is almost replacing sapnap. 

he promised not to forget to check up sapnap anymore. 

that was a one time mistake.


	5. forgotten best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you ever forget your best friend? what about replace them? did dream make a mistake?

dream woke up and started to walk over to his closet. he was about to pick the hoodie he would wear today when he saw crumpled paper. 

he picked it up and saw it was sapnaps letter, the one he ripped up. 

he hasn't gone to get letters from sapnap. he hasn't been writing to him. these words made his heart sink. 

he asks for his letters and gets 3. 

3 letters he hasn't opened. 3 letters sapnap never got a response on. 3 letters just sitting left behind. 

he raced home and opened every single letter. 

the first one read : 

hey dream things are getting tough out here. its no big deal though im strong. remember how I always beat you in nerf wars? now I'm going to beat a real one.   
hopefully things are better at home though. hey do me a favor and go to the skatepark for me. learn some tricks to show me when I get back.   
\- sapnap. 

the second one read: 

hey, no response? thats odd. you always respond to me. I hope everything's good with you. as long as you're doing okay im happy. maybe at least respond to this one? I just don't want to be worried something happened to you man.   
\- sapnap 

the third one read:  
  
okay so either you hate me or something bad happened.. I just hope you hate me at this point. I know you're getting my letters dream. everyone else is getting responses so it can't just be me. please dude I'm bored without your dumb stories just respond with one  
\- sapnap 

dream really messed up this time. 

his best friend, stuck in war. probably pretty bored with everything. probably scared for his life.. can't even get a response. 

how could dream forget? 

seriously. sapnap and dream have been friends, best friends to be exact for years. and he really just forgot him like that? 

he knew why. he knew exactly why. george. 

hes been so busy trying to see george. trying to impress george. trying to get close with george. 

but forgetting his own friend? that's low even for dream. 

dream decided to write sapnap a longer response today: 

'hey man. sorry I haven't been responding. I completely forgot to go to the post office. I could never hate you sapnap don't think that please. I've been running around trying to impress some boy' 

he rips that page up. he's just embarrassed right now. 

he trys again: 

'hey man. sorry I haven't been responding. I completely forgot to go to the post office. I could never hate you sapnap don't think that please. I've been running around trying to impress someone I met at the skatepark. I guess its pretty cool finding someone out here anymore. also, I landed some new tricks. I'll have to show you. and if that someone im chasing likes me back you might have someone to meet soon :)  
\- dream' 

it wasn't the best, but it'll do. 

dream sent the letter to be mailed on his way to the skatepark. 

george was there. 

dream blushes although he knew george didn't like him back. 

"whys your face all red?" george teases. 

dream lied right though his teeth saying he had a fever. 

"oh well if you dont want to skate today" george pauses. 

"I probably shouldn't I guess" dream says disappointed that he used that lie. 

george problably knew he was lying anyways. nobody just turns red from a fever like he did. 

"actually george i had a question.... can I have your phone number" dream asks. 

"you trying to flirt or something because I meannnnn." george jokes as they exchange numbers. 

dream rolled his eyes "oh come on now" 

now george is blushing. that was hot. 

they both go home and immediately text each other: 

* for george   
• for dream 

"hey george" • 

"hey dream"*  
"get discord"* 

"bold of you to think I dont have it"• 

"oh lolll"* 

after adding each other on discord they started a facetime. 

both finding out about their interests in minecraft they start playing together. 

both of them were coders. well, try to be. theyre a bit rusty, but overall not bad. making the game more enjoyable. 

dream felt guilty playing with george although. since he is almost replacing sapnap. 

he promised not to forget to check up sapnap anymore. 

that was a one time mistake.


	6. invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry!! have you ever said anything you regret? ever ruined a friendship? ever loved someone but couldn't tell them? have you ever wanted to be invisible?

after playing minecraft calling and skating almost daily dream realized how much he liked george. 

he fell for george harder than anyone could. 

'dream i think something bad happened'  
'are you busy right now?' 

'whats up?' 

dream called george about 5 times with no answer. he was nervous. 

'I came to the skatepark, i expected you to be here' 

'oh want me to come?' 

'i just fell off the board you gave me waiting, I think i got myself banged up pretty bad.' 

'do you need me to like come and get you?' 

'yeah I think, its not bad enough to get exact help, I just can't skateboard back to my house from it.' 

dream couldn't believe he panicked for something that seemed so small. but he still went super quick in his car to get to george. he almost hurt himself too. 

he never uses his car anymore, but he figured it could help george get home better. 

dream saw george on the ground and helped him up to his car. 

"so what even happened" george asked in a confused manor. 

"I tried to kickflip again, fell and hurt my ankle." 

dream noticed his ankle was super bruised and swollen. 

"are you sure its okay?" dream questioned "it looks pretty bad" 

"yeah I'm fine, guess I just needed a spot." 

they both laughed. 

dream started following the route to georges house while they talked. 

then george asked the worst question. 

"so uh dream, why did you call so much." 

"I was worried, I thought something very bad happened to you." dream said back. 

"yeah its just most friends don't care that much." george shrugged almost joking. 

dream wanted to say so many things but couldn't. until 

"maybe I love you okay?!?!?!" dream accidentally shouted. 

when he looked at george and saw how shocked he was he knew he fucked up. 

dream mumbled sorry. he didn't know what to say. 

dream has never wanted to dissappear so bad before. hes never wanted to just fade away. he didn't want to be there anymore. 

finally arriving george barely got a bye out to dream before going inside. 

dream knew he messed up big time. he wasn't keeping that friendship. 

he wished he were just invisible.

**Author's Note:**

> no idea how I did on this. but hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
